


All Over You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Language, M/M, Mean Blair, OOC for Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Blair is sick of being Jim’s lover.  He decides to call it quits but has second thoughts two hours later.  Then Blair is going to have to pull out the big guns.</p><p>Blair is a little mean in this one, so if you don't like Blair being mean to Jim, you might want to skip it.  It all works out in the end.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



All Over You  
By PattRose  
Summary: For some reason, Blair is sick of being Jim’s lover. He decides to call it quits but has second thoughts two hours later. Then Blair is going to have to pull out the big guns.  
Warnings: Language and angst.  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 7131  
Beta: Bluewolf.  
A/N: The story idea and title is from Lisa, Duncan’s Twin.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/story%20for%20lisa_zpsnwlundem.jpg.html)

Blair asked Jim if they could tell their friends at the station about their relationship. As usual Jim said no. He didn’t want anyone to know until Jim was ready to tell someone. Blair wasn’t happy with this news, but he accepted it and moved on. This was on a Monday evening.

On Wednesday evening, Blair sat at the kitchen table during dinner and said, “Jim, I would like to buy a house and get a fresh start. I think we need that about now.”

“Blair, the loft is paid off and I’m comfortable here. I don’t need or want a house. That’ll have to wait for quite a few years. Dinner is really good tonight. How did you cook the beef? It’s very tasty.”

Blair just sat there in shock. Not only was Jim blowing him out of the water again, but he then acted like it was nothing and talked about dinner.

Blair thought a few moments and finally said, “I’ve given it some thought, Jim, and I’m going to move out of the loft. I’ll get an apartment and be happier by myself.”

“You’re just going to throw eight months down the drain because I don’t want to move from my home?” Jim shouted. 

“Don’t shout at me, you asshole. Not only is it your home, but you also don’t want to tell our friends about our relationship. This tells me that you don’t love me in the least. In fact, I think in eight months, you said it once. I’m moving and no one will know about it. You don’t have to worry about everyone being on your case because they don’t know about us, you asshole. As far as anyone is concerned I moved out because I couldn’t stand you a minute longer. I’ll be going in late tomorrow to work, so I can find a place.”

“Look how quickly you resorted to calling me names. I see that if you don’t get your way, you threaten to move. Really nice, Chief.”

“Don’t call me Chief again. That’s something you would call a close friend or lover. We are neither. Believe it or not, Jim, this has been building for a long, long while. I’m totally in love with you, but I can’t be with you any longer. You’re a selfish prick and I don’t want to talk about anything personal at work. Understood?”

“You’re the one being a prick, Blair. You have to have everything your way. It’s always been like that.”

“If I was getting my way, we would be out at the station, we would be looking at houses to buy and I would be fucking _your_ ass!” Blair stormed into the office and slammed the door. 

Jim threw open the door and shouted, “You knew from the start that I didn’t like that. You knew it. You didn’t have to even stay with me at all. But since you did, I figured it wasn’t a big deal for you, either.”

“Get out of my room. I’m calling Simon and telling him I need a few days off. So don’t be surprised when I don’t show up for a while.”

“Sandburg, is that supposed to hurt me?” Jim threw back his head and laughed. 

“Get out of my room. Don’t talk to me again unless it’s work related.” Blair held the door open and slammed it shut when Jim walked out.

Blair sat on his bed and hugged himself tight to keep from losing it. Jim was the one that Blair had wanted and now all he could think about was how over him he was. Blair pulled his phone out of his backpack and called Simon. 

“Banks…”

“Hi, Simon. This is Blair. Something has come up and I can’t make it to work for about four days. Do you think you can handle things without me?”

“You know, Sandburg, we did run pretty smoothly before you came along. So yes, we can handle things. Did you tell Jim?”

“He’ll figure it out, won’t he?” Blair said, very sarcastically. 

“Oh shit, you two are arguing and you’re moving out, right?”

Blair figured that was close enough. “Yes, that’s close. I’m sorry I’m letting you down, Simon.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Just find a place and soon. Everyone loves having you in Major Crimes as the new consultant. You have friends all over the place. So if you need help moving, let us know.”

“Thank you so much, Simon. You’re the best boss a guy could ask for.”

“I’ll see you in about four days,” Simon replied. 

“Thanks again.” Blair closed his cell and lay back on his futon and wondered when it had all gone to shit.

*

The following morning, Blair went and pre-qualified at the bank and then called a realtor named Mike Murphy.

“Hello, this is Mike Murphy, what can I help you with?”

“My name is Blair Sandburg and I work as a Police Consultant in Major Crimes. I’m looking for a small house to buy, but in the short term I also need a place to rent because I have to leave where I’m currently staying by tomorrow.”

“I just happen to have a three bedroom bungalow on 34th Street that you could probably rent while they look over your offer. Would you like to see it?”

Blair was excited already. Day one, and he was looking at houses. Yes, Jim was holding him back. “I would love to see it, Mike. What is the address and I could meet you there as soon as you can show it to me.”

“Let me call them and ask if you put in an offer, could you possibly rent it until you sign the papers and it’s yours.”

“Okay, I’ll wait until you call me back…”

Blair started pacing in the loft because he didn’t know how he was going to move everything over to the house, if he got it. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Then he remembered he didn’t really have anything that was his own. 

_Wait a minute, Simon said he would help and I can rent a truck if I buy some furniture._

The phone rang and Blair said, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, they would love you to make an offer and if it’s good enough, you can rent it until you close on it. I think they would give you a fairly good price to buy it. It’s been on the market for about ten months now. It’s not a fancy neighborhood, but yet it’s not a bad one either. You can make a decent offer and if they accept it, you’ve got a place to live in right away.”

“What’s the address and when can I see it?”

“It’s 2305 34th Street, and I can meet you there right now if you’d like. It does have a garage, which is very nice. It has air conditioning, a new heater, a new water heater and a new roof. I think you might like it.”

“You had me at a garage,” Blair teased, “I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

“See you then.”

Both men hung up and Blair was very nervous, but yet excited at the same time. 

He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, locking it after he shut it. The drive over there was fairly quiet because there wasn’t a lot of traffic. Blair pulled up in front of the house in less than ten minutes and looked it over from the car. He then decided he would look at it from outside the car until Mike got there. 

First thing Blair noticed was that the entire house was brick. Blair loved brick. He had brought a notebook and wrote down brick with a smiley face next to it. The garage was detached and sat back from the front of the house. It was very nice and large. Plenty of room for his car. There was a nice long driveway. The front porch was super nice. Blair could see himself sitting out there listening to the neighborhood kids and dogs. He then walked up to the living room window and looked inside and was pleased to see hardwood floors. The living room was small, but nice. There was also a fireplace in the living room which made Blair smile. He turned around and there was a man standing there. Blair jumped and asked, “Mike Murphy?”

“Yes. Sorry, I had to take a phone call and it took longer than I had hoped. What do you think from the outside?”

“I love it so far. How many square feet does it have, how many bedrooms and baths and so on. Tell me all about the house,” Blair said, happily. 

“Let’s walk inside and you can see the living room up close and personal.” Mike opened the front door and they both walked in. Blair was in love already. It was perfect. Small, but just right. 

Mike said, “This house has 1300 square feet, three bedrooms and one and ¾ baths. The appliances are all fairly new and they come with the house.” 

They walked from the living room into the kitchen, where there was enough room for a kitchen table and chairs. It was a bigger kitchen than the loft had, with a lot more cupboards. Blair just kept smiling. He looked out the window over the sink and saw a great back yard. It was all fenced in and nice as could be. 

“Come on, Blair and I’ll show you the main bathroom and the bedrooms.”

The main bath wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t bad at all. There were cabinets in the hallway for linens and towels. It was an older house, but he loved it. The two spare rooms were fairly small, but big enough for one of them to be his office and the other would have a day bed or something for when his mom visited. Then they walked into the master bedroom and Blair smiled. It had a huge window, with tons of light shining in the room. And off that was a small (really small) walk in closet and a very small bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. 

“I’ve never had a bathroom off my bedroom. This would be a first.”

“What do you want to see next?”

“Can we see the back yard?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, follow me and then we’ll see the garage.”

They walked out and it had a nice patio with a porch swing on it. Blair didn’t think he could love the house any more than he already did, but he was wrong. He was making an offer on this house if it killed him. He didn’t care how much it cost, he would work two jobs if he had to. 

Mike then showed him the garage that was detached and very roomy. 

“What’s great, Blair, is that the master bedroom has enough room for a king sized bed. The other two bedrooms aren’t that big, but that master is sure swell, isn’t it?”

“That master is awesome. I love the entire house. Now, break it to me, how much is the house?”

Mike handed the listing over to Blair and Blair said, “I’ll put in an offer right now. Could we make the offer for about ten thousand less than the asking price? That would give me money to buy furniture. I don’t have anything.”

“I think that would be a fair offer. They haven’t gotten any but low ball offers since it’s been on the market. I think they’ll jump at your offer. You look through the house again and see what you missed and I’ll call them with the offer and see about renting until closing. Are you pre-qualified?”

“Yes, I did it this morning, is that too soon?” Blair asked. 

Mike smiled. He loved new buyers. “No, that’s perfect. Let me call them. You just start decorating in your head.”

Mike went out to the back yard and called the owners. Blair was in the closet in the master bedroom when Mike walked in. “I have some news, Blair.”

“Oh shoot, it’s sold already, right?”

“No, they accepted your offer and you are free to move in as soon as you sign a lease agreement with them. Everything will take about two months to close for the purchase of the home, so while you wait, you’ll already be in your new house. What do you think?”

“I’ve got to get some furniture. That’s for sure. I’m so excited. When can I sign the lease agreement?”

“They’re going to meet us at the office in ten minutes. So let’s lock up and head in that direction. Congratulations, Blair. This is a fine home. Although, keep in mind you still have to have an inspection.”

“You’ll show me the ropes, right?” Blair asked. 

“You betcha, Blair. Oh, the sellers said they have a lot of furniture slightly used if you need any. They were downsizing, believe it or not. Now, follow me to my office. They have everything stored in a storage unit for now.”

Blair was ready to start bouncing in place. Everything was going as he planned. Okay not everything, but mostly everything.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/3c393939-9eb6-48ef-97a7-6ed1729f0942_zps6kehmesp.jpg.html)

*

Megan Connor walked up to Jim’s desk and asked, “So where is Sandy today?”

“I’m not his keeper, Connor.”

“You’re such a jerk. You said or did something to him, right? What did you do this time?”

“Could I please get back to my work?” Jim asked. 

“Whatever…” Megan walked over to Simon’s office and knocked. 

“What do you want, Connor?”

“Have you seen Sandy today?”

“Sandburg won’t be in for about four days or so. He’s looking for a new place to live.”

“Ellison is such a jerk. I knew he had done something,” she said glaring at him from Simon’s office. Jim was glaring back at her. 

“He said it was his idea. He just needed something larger than what he had at the loft. Now, get back to work and leave me alone.”

“Yes, sir,” Megan said as she smiled and walked out the door. 

Joel walked up to Megan and asked, “You have a truck, right?”

“Yes, why?” she wondered. 

“Blair just called me and said he’s moving and he needs help with some furniture he’s buying from the owners of the house he’s buying. Do you think we could do it tonight? Rafe and Brown said they would help.”

“Sure, Joel, that would be great. Wow, he found a place really fast.”

Joel smiled at her. “Yes, he’s buying it, but until they close on the house he’s renting the place. He sounded so happy.”

Jim listened to all this and it made him unhappy. Why was Blair so happy to be away from the loft and him already? Why was he buying a house already?

“Jimbo, would you like to help Blair move into his new house, or are you too busy being a jerk?”

“I’m not a jerk. He is, for not letting me know he was leaving the loft. Why aren’t you calling him a jerk?” Jim asked. 

“Because he never is. You always are…”

“Yes, I’ll bring my truck and help him move,” Jim answered, even though his heart was breaking.

*

Megan had called Blair and told him that Jim was going to help move things over to the house. Blair immediately had a plan in mind. Now he just needed to put it into action.

Blair was going to use Jim’s senses to get him back. He knew that was under-handed, but it was all he had in mind for that moment. Blair went into the bathroom and jacked off very quickly thinking about a naked Jim. Then he wiped it on his shirt, arms and his jeans. No one else would smell it, but Jim would. 

**1\. Sense of smell**

Jim got to the new address after everyone else. He knocked on the door and Blair opened it and smiled. “Come on in, man. What do you think of my new digs?”

Jim went to answer but was hit by the smell of Blair’s come. It washed over him like the ocean rises on a beach. He glared at Blair, but Blair looked innocent and walked off. Every room that Jim went in, he could smell Blair’s seed. 

Everyone looked over the house and told Blair how awesome it was. Including Jim. 

Blair asked, “Jim could I ride with you to the owners’ storage unit? They are selling me all sorts of furniture. And my car is already in the garage. I hate to move it, it looked so comfy,” Blair kidded. 

They all laughed but Jim. Instead Jim said, “Why don’t you ride with Megan? I’ll take Joel with me.”

Joel smiled and said, “That’s a great idea. That way we can take two trucks and perhaps make only one trip. I’m ready when you are, Jim.”

Jim said, “We’ll wait outside for the slowpokes.” Joel and Jim walked out and got into Jim’s truck. They missed Blair’s frown, but Megan didn’t.

“Come on Sandy, let’s get this show on the road. Brown and Rafe, are you going to follow us?”

Once Megan and Blair were alone in her truck, she said, “If you want to win Jim back you’re going to have to step up the game. Pull out the big guns. You know how to use his senses against him. I have a feeling you did something today because he didn’t want to be alone with you. And by the way, which way do I go?”

Blair had the decency to blush. “I’m using hearing next. Want to be in on it? Straight ahead until I tell you to turn left.”

“Count me in, Sandy. What am I going to ask you?”

“You’re going to ask me in the bullpen if I would like to date your cousin who is coming to town.”

“Sandy, she’s married and not your type at all.” Megan was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Jim doesn’t know she’s married and that I’m not her type. Jim doesn’t even know she’s coming to the US. You’re giving him way too much credit.”

“What are you going to say when I ask you?” she wondered. 

“First turn left and then four streets down to the right is the storage unit place. I’m going to tell you that I just broke up with someone and maybe it would do me good.”

“Oh that’s mean, Sandy, just plain mean. I love it.” Both of them laughed as they led the way to the seller’s unit. They were downsizing and needed to get rid of a lot of things.

If Blair had been on top of his game, he would have realized that Jim would be able to hear him in the car following them. Thankfully, Jim had his senses turned down because of the scent problem, so Blair was safe to fight another day. 

Jim couldn’t get over how much furniture he was buying from this couple. Jim wondered how he was able to afford it. But it was none of his business. Blair got a dining room set for the kitchen, a sofa, two chairs, end tables, coffee table, a desk, a daybed with mattress, a book shelf and finally a complete king sized bedroom set. That included the night stands, dressers and the mattress and box springs. And the last thing they picked up were the washer and dryer. Both trucks were filled to the brim. 

Outside, they noticed that dark clouds were moving in pretty fast. They all got over to Blair’s house and quickly started unloading before the storm hit. They barely got every single thing inside before the rain hit and hit hard. Blair made sure the refrigerated air was on to keep the humidity down. 

 

Jim found him in the hall and said, “Blair, this is a really nice little house. It suits you. I’m glad you’re so happy here. I have to go, I have another engagement.”

Blair thought, _Like hell, you don’t have any engagement. You’re just stewing._

“Thanks for all the help, Jim. You’re the best,” Blair said, instead of what he would like to say. Which would be, go fuck yourself, Ellison. 

Jim left and Megan whispered, “So, how did it go?”

“He’s an ass...”

“What else is new, Sandy? We’ll conquer some things tomorrow if you’re coming to work.”

“I have no excuses. I’m almost all unpacked, you all helped me move everything over here and I can even do laundry tonight. I’m so excited. The place looks great. The only thing missing is Jim.”

“He’ll come around, Sandy, I promise.”

“Thanks for all of your hard work,” Blair said, hugging her very hard. Then he went over and hugged Rafe and Brown and told them thank you for all their help. All of them noticed he seemed a little sad to be left alone. 

Rafe said, “Would you like us to order pizza and we can help make the bed, finish the unpacking and stuff like that?”

Blair brightened up immediately. “That would be great. Thank you.”

Brown ordered the pizza and they all began working in a room getting it looking like a home. Blair couldn’t believe how great the house looked. The only thing missing was a tv. He had service to the house, but no tv. 

When they finished with everything, Brown said, “Rafe and I would like to get you a television. Would you like that?”

“You don’t have to do that, guys. I can buy one next payday. But thank you, anyhow.”

Rafe clapped him on the back and said, “We insist. Come on, we’ll go shopping right now before it gets too late.”

Megan grinned at all of them and said, “I’m going home and getting ready for bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Thank you for everything, Megan,” Blair said, happily. “See you at work tomorrow.”

Blair locked up and off the three stooges went to find a television.

*

Blair was lying in his big empty bed that night, depressed as hell, realizing that he wanted Jim to be over here with him in the worst way. Maybe Megan was right. He needed to step up his game. That was the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep.

*

**Sense of hearing.**

The next day in the bullpen, Rafe walked up to Blair in Jim’s hearing range and asked, “My cousin is here from Chicago and I wondered if you would like to go out with her. She’s really nice, and I wouldn’t trust just anyone to take her to see the city.”

Blair looked over at Jim and could see the pain on Jim’s face and wondered if this was at all fair. _Yes, damn it, it is._

“I would love to show her around the city. When and where?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll drop her by tonight. She can see your new place and then you can show her around town. Does that work for you?”

“That would be just fine, thank you.” Blair went to his desk and sat down and saw Jim typing away, and that keyboard was going to be sore in the morning. “Oh, Rafe, what’s her name?”

“Michelle Rafe. You’re going to like her. She’s thinking about moving here to give smaller town life a chance.”

“Really? I’ve heard that Chicago is wonderful to visit and to live in.”

“See you tonight, Hairboy.”

“Do not tell her you call me that, or the date’s off.”

Both men laughed and Blair started to get back to work. 

Jim just glanced at Blair every now and then, sadder than the day before. Why had he been listening to all that? Now he had to live with Blair dating someone else. Especially so soon after they broke up. 

Megan started over to Blair’s desk and started to say something when Blair interrupted her. “Guess who just asked me to take his cousin out on a date?”

“Is this a joke? How would I know, I was busy doing something called work.” 

“Rafe’s cousin is in from Chicago and I’m taking her for a tour of the city, or at least a little of the city. Rafe thought I would be good at the job.”

Megan saw the pained look on Jim’s face and said, “Maybe that’s not such a good idea, Sandy. You just moved into your new house and you’re still dealing with all that. I think perhaps you should take a rest from dating for a while.”

Blair said, “What are you talking about?”

“I think it might be too soon.”

“I’m still lost, Megan.”

She pulled Blair out of his seat and they walked over to the stairs and Megan shoved him down three flights of stairs (not physically) before she said a word. “He looked devastated, Sandy.”

“Jim? He’s the one that chose this life, not me.”

“And if she wants to sleep with you tonight, which I know she will if she’s anything like her cousin, Rafe. What are you going to do then, huh?” Megan almost sounded mad. 

“I’m not sleeping with anyone, Megan. I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that, Sandy.”

“We better get back upstairs before Simon sends out the troops,” Blair said. 

When Blair got upstairs he noticed that Jim, Rafe and Brown were gone. Blair hoped that Jim would ask questions about Rafe’s cousin. Or at least have Rafe talk about her to Jim. Blair was trying as hard as he could to get Jim’s attention, but it didn’t seem to be working that much. It was time for Blair to step up even more. Tomorrow was going to be the sense of touch.

*

**3\. Sense of touch**

Blair woke up at 5:40 in the morning to the phone ringing. “Sandburg.”

“Sandburg, could you please come and consult with Jim on a case? He seems to be having trouble with his senses and needs your help,” Simon asked. 

“Where and when?”

“Right now and it’s 215 Cedar Drive. A family has been murdered. Don’t eat anything before you come. Just a warning,” Simon added.

“Tell Jim I’ll bring him a cup of coffee and we’ll get this figured out in no time,” Blair answered, smiling at the thought of having some alone time with Jim. _It’s a murder scene you moron, not alone time._

Blair got there about twenty minutes later, carrying three cups of hot, hot coffee. He handed Simon’s to him as he walked by him. Then he walked over and handed one to Jim, softly touching his hand. Blair rubbed Jim’s hand with his own and said, “Jim, your hands are like ice. Are you okay?”

Jim liked the feeling of Blair touching him but yet knew this was wrong. He pulled his hand back from Blair and answered, “Maybe it has something to do with it still being dark outside, Blair. Thanks for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome,” Blair said as he rubbed the small of Jim’s back, leaning in closer to look at what was before him. 

Jim stared at Blair and wondered why he was punishing him for no apparent reason. Jim didn’t want to be reminded of how good it felt to be so close to Blair, knowing full well that Blair wasn’t going to be with him in the end. 

Blair talked Jim through some of his problems and helped him with the case. It didn’t take long and Jim found some clues. Blair was so proud of Jim. Even mixed up, he was a fine Sentinel. He walked over to Jim and jumped into Jim’s chest, causing Jim to fall back on his ass. Simon rushed over and said, “Sandburg, what in the hell are you doing?”

“He figured out some things, I was doing the chest bump thing with him,” Blair explained. 

Jim got up off the floor and said, “No, I can get up, thanks.” 

Simon smiled and said, “Sorry, Jim. I was yelling at Sandburg.”

“I wasn’t watching and didn’t expect it. Sorry, Chief.” The Chief part slipped out before he could stop himself. He couldn’t give Blair his breathing room if he was acting like the old Jim again.

“No problem, man. I didn’t mean to knock you over.”

Dan Wolf walked up and said, “Wow, you knocked him down like a champion, Blair.”

“I know, right?” Blair kidded back. 

Jim laughed with them, even though on the inside he wondered what they were laughing about. 

Simon said, “See you two at the station. I need to get back there before the place goes to pieces.”

Blair looked at Jim and seriously asked, “Are you sure you’re okay? I’ve never knocked you off your feet before.”

“You have a few times, Blair, you just didn’t know about it.”

Blair walked away smiling, not saying a word. He needed Jim to come to him, not him to Jim. It wouldn’t take too long. Blair was certain of that.

*

Jim got back to the bullpen and Rafe said, “Someone said that Sandburg knocked you right over today. Is that true?”

Jim sighed. “He was going to give me a chest bump, but I didn’t see it coming and he knocked me right off my feet.” Jim smiled and then laughed and everyone else in the bullpen joined in. 

When Blair came walking off the elevator, Megan said, “That’s not exactly what I had in mind about touching, Sandy.”

“It was an accident, I swear.”

“Jimbo just limped into the break room. I think he’s more hurt than he cares to admit to. Check on him.”

“Okay. Okay.” Blair walked back to the breakroom and cleared his throat, making Jim jump, pouring coffee all over himself. 

“Fuck… That’s hot,” Jim shouted. 

Blair ran up with ice cubes as quickly as he could get them from the freezer. He started rubbing them on Jim’s chest and Jim shoved him away.

“This will cool the coffee off, Jim. Here, put it on yourself.”

“What is the deal, Sandburg? Are you out to ruin me? First you knocked me over this morning, now you just burned me. Do you hate me that much?”

“Oh stop being so dramatic. I came in to ask if your tailbone was hurting. You seemed to be walking oddly when you left the crime scene.”

“My tailbone is fine and just stay away from me for the rest of the day,” Jim said, rushing by his confused friend. 

Megan walked in and said, “What are you doing to him?”

“Megan, this is all going south. No matter what, it’s not turning out at all like I planned.”

“Sandy, try sight tomorrow and see if you can keep him on his feet.” She laughed all the way out of the room. 

_That’s what I’ll do. I’ll wear the tightest clothes I have._

Rafe walked in with Brown and Rafe looked angry. “You’re a tease, Sandburg. My cousin took you out last night, paid for everything and yet you didn’t put out. That’s fucking rude.”

Megan overheard from outside the door and burst in, yelling, “Rafe, do you think you’re Sandy’s pimp now? He doesn’t have to sleep with anyone he doesn’t want to. You’re such a jerk and Henri, I can’t believe you’re going along with this jerk.”

“I’m not, I just wanted to hear what Sandburg said. I knew it would be good, but now you went and ruined that for me,” Henri shouted. 

Simon walked into the room and asked, “Does no one have any work to do? Get out there and see if you can at least look busy. I’ve got to take Jim to the Emergency Room.”

Blair looked upset. “Why?”

“He thinks he broke his tailbone when he fell on that cement floor this morning. I’ll be back. Sandburg, you’re with Megan today on the Tucci case.”

“Oh, come on. That’s boring…” Blair whined. 

“It’s your job, Blair. You won’t do Jim any good at the hospital. Now all of you get to work.”

Blair looked rather upset and Megan hugged him. “He’ll be all right, mate. Just you wait and see.”

Two hours later, Jim was back looking somewhat better and Simon announced, “No, he didn’t break his ass.”

Joel asked, “So what’s going on, Jim?”

“I pulled a muscle in my lower back. They gave me a shot. I’m feeling no pain now. In fact, I feel like a million bucks.”

Everyone laughed but Blair. He knew something else might be going on. _This is what happens to people that trick people into loving them. Who are you kidding, he already loves you._

Nothing more was said and the next time Blair looked up, Jim was gone for the day. Sighing, he stood up to leave himself. He had to get busy with a plan for the next day.

*

The following day Jim was drinking his coffee when he saw Blair walk into the bullpen wearing the tightest jeans he could ever get on his body. Jim just stood there gawking as Blair walked by.

“Close the mouth, Jim, you’re going to catch flies.”

Jim acted like he didn’t hear him but it was too late. All day long, Blair was getting compliments from people at the station. Six men asked him out and two women. Blair wondered if Jim had heard about that.

Megan walked up to Jim’s desk and asked, “Did you see how fine, Sandy looks today, Jimbo? There are people asking him out front and back.”

Jim smiled and said, “It’s left and right, Megan, not front and back.”

“Whatever…I’m hoping he goes with Miller in traffic. He’s a hottie.”

Jim got up without saying a word to Megan and walked over to Blair’s desk. “Can I see you in interrogation room two, please?”

“Sure, Jim.” Blair got up and followed Jim into the room. Jim shut the door, didn’t say a word right away and grabbed Blair and threw him up against the wall. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Ellison?”

“No, what the fuck are you doing, Sandburg?”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

Jim just stood there and stared at Blair and waited. 

“I think you hurt me when you just threw me up against the wall.” Blair was rubbing his butt and neck. 

“I think you might deserve it, Chief.”

“What are you talking about?” Blair asked, looking confused. 

“I know you’re playing with me, Blair. And I don’t like it one bit. If you have something to say, say it, but don’t play games with me.”

Blair blushed and answered, “Oh, like you have ever talked to me about anything. We have no communication skills at all. None.”

“What are you talking about, Blair, we’re talking right now. I’m listening, talk.”

“Okay, you’re going to be sorry, man. First, I asked you to come out at the station with me. You said no. Then I asked you to buy a house with me and you said no. Last but not least, I asked if I could fuck you on more than one occasion and you said no. And let’s not forget that you don’t tell me you love me. You say no a lot and don’t really listen to my needs or wishes. That’s why there is no communication between us.”

“I’ll answer each of your statements. I didn’t want to come out at the station because I didn’t think people would understand and it embarrassed me. You don’t embarrass me, just the idea of people knowing what we do bugs me a little bit.”

Before Jim could continue, Blair started pacing and said, “You’re such a coward. How could I be in love with you?”

“Excuse me? Isn’t it my turn to talk? I’m glad you’re still in love with me, Blair. Now, second thing on the list is you wanted to buy a house. Honestly, I didn’t know what that was all about. It seemed like if you really wanted to move, we could have discussed it more than once. And I told you from the beginning that I had never bottomed and didn’t wish to. You told me that it didn’t matter. But you lied. You not only lied but you gave up on us too fast. And then you went on a fucking date with Rafe’s cousin. I’m not sure I can get over that.”

“Oh fuck you, Jim. Oh, I can’t, that’s right. You don’t bottom. I took Rafe’s cousin out for dinner and a movie and then she wanted to sleep with me. Of course I said no and she got pissed off. Rafe was pissed that I didn’t put out on the first date. Megan walked into the room and asked if Rafe thought he was my pimp. So don’t get all high and mighty with me, man. I did nothing on that date other than be nice to a very rude and obnoxious woman. And besides, I don’t do women anymore.”

Jim leaned against the table and said, “I heard that you got asked out on lots of dates today. Did any of them seem promising?”

“Again, I say, fuck you, Jim. The only promising person in my life is you and you know it.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I promise I’ll work harder at communicating with you. And in return, you’re going to let me move in with you. I love the house. I love you. And just because I don’t say it too often doesn’t mean I don’t. But I’ll work on that too. We’ll tell our friends tonight. Let’s ask them over for beers after work.”

“I love you too, Jim. It seems like we’ve been separated for weeks instead of days. Let’s go pick up some of your things at the loft before we meet everyone at our house. Oh, what about the last item on the agenda?”

“What item?” Jim asked coyly. 

“I want to take turns in bed. I want to know what that feels like because I don’t. I’m a virgin to that.”

“Yes, I’ll let you fuck me. Now, let’s get over to the loft and pick up things so we can moved me in tonight. Have I mentioned that I love the house? It’s not only great for lounging around but it’s a reminder of what’s going on in our lives; which is wonderful things.” 

The two men opened the door and saw all the gang waiting to hear the verdict. It’s tough keeping secrets when you’re surrounded by detectives. 

Blair said, “We would like all of you to come to our home tonight and have a mixed drink. I’m the bartender and also a designated driver. Jim and I are a couple and if anyone says, ‘a couple of what’, I’m going to scream.”

Simon smiled. “I’m tempted to ask just so we can hear that scream. Might be funny.”

Jim said, “It’s not funny. We’re dead serious. Do you want to come to our home or not?”

“You’re letting this bloke move in with you?” Megan asked. 

“We’re in love-what can I say?” Blair answered. 

Joel finally said, “I would love to come over tonight, but I think we should all bring dinner fixings and we can eat along with the drink. What do you think of that idea, Blair?”

“Good idea, Joel. You bring something you like and everyone else can bring something they like and we’ll set up a buffet. 

“Hey Jim, do you need help moving your things over to Blair’s?” Rafe asked. 

“No, I have a truck, remember? But thank you anyhow?”

Megan got a look on her face like suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. “Jimbo, can I rent the loft? I’d take really good care of it.”

Jim looked over at Blair and saw Blair smiling at him and knew the answer. “Yes, Megan, you can rent the loft. We’ll tell you all the details later. It’s going to be furnished because I’m not taking my furniture.”

“I can’t believe it. I’m going to have room for poker night at my new place. Next poker night is mine,” Megan said, happily. 

Joel smiled at his happy friend and asked, “Do you need help moving?

“I don’t own anything except my clothes and shoes. I think I can handle it. I’ll call all of you if I have any trouble.”

Blair hugged Megan and said, “Congratulations. I know you hated that little studio apartment.”

Jim asked Simon, “Is it all right that we take off now to get things and put them over at the new house?”

“That’s fine…Sandburg, what time is dinner?” 

Blair was so excited. “Let’s shoot for 6:30. That gives everyone time to pick up the dinner of their choice.”

Everyone yelled goodbye to Jim and Blair as they left. 

Once inside the truck, Blair asked, “So did you really hurt your tailbone when you fell?”

“I pulled a muscle and he gave me a shot to help. It did. Not to worry.”

“Wow, now I can say I knocked you off your feet,” Blair teased. 

“You knocked me off again tonight. I love you, Blair Sandburg. Thank you for loving me back.”

“You know, when we broke up, I remembering saying to myself, “I’m all over him. But boy, was I wrong. I want to be all over you, Jim.”

“I want you to be in me, Blair.”

“You’re not kidding?”

“Serious as a heart attack. I want you to fuck me senseless,” Jim said, dreamily. 

“Hurry up and get to the loft. We have a lot of make-up sex to take care of.”

“We can even leave the dirty sheets for Megan,” Jim joked. 

“Nah, we have washer and dryer at the house. Not a problem. I’m so glad you’re moving in with me. You’re sure you love the house?”

“Blair, if you’re in it, I’m there…”

“Hurry up. You’re driving too slowly,” Blair pointed out. 

Jim put his siren and lights on. After all, they were starting their new life. Both men could hardly wait. 

 

The end


End file.
